transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Thunderwing
Profile "Cover yourself with lies and no one will find you." Thunderwing is the ultimate Decepticon villan - a two-faced, lying, cheating, back-stabbing scoundrel. Pursuing science for the sole reason of turning himself from a weak intellectual into a feared warrior, he has made huge and terrible leaps in weapons technology. He is also equipped with electrostatic gun ports in his shoulders and a metal-eating laser beam in forehead. Reserve fuel tanks in his legs provide a huge fuel supply and aerator hoses in his chest emit noxious gases. His weapon of choice is one of his own creation, the cyclone cannon and he transforms into inter-stellar jet that carries full payload of plasma charges. History Thunderwing was based on Nebulos where he ran the local Decepticon occupation. He used the resources of the planet to further his own aims in deceloping Pretender technology. Eventually he revealed this technology to the Decepticons at large, which escalated the war with the Autobots, leading to a final assault on his base on Nebulos. Thunderwing was temporarily driven insane when he bonded with his armour, and fled. (TP: More Than Meets The Eye ) Thunderwing was lated summoned by Galvatron during the Decepticon Civil War when Galvatron's mind was inadvertantly cloned into both a Galvatron and Megatron body. (TP: All Hail Megatron) Thunderwing was following a higher power though, the orders of Straxus passed down for generations to prepare the Transformer race for the return of Vector Zeta and the Fallen. He attempted to take control of Tornedron as a weapon to use in this struggle, but was defeated by the Autobots. (TP: The Maltese Apocalypse ) Thunderwing then intercepted Rodimus Prime's shuttle in an attempt to steal the Matrix from Rodimus. In the struggle, the Matrix was lost. The Autobots and Decepticons finally tracked the Matrix to the planet Goth, where Thunderwing was attempting to control the Unicron taint within it for use in the war against Vector Zeta. He fled when the Autobots stormed his lab, attempting (but failing) to destroy the infected Matrix with a black hole bomb ( TP: Matrix Quest ) Later, Thunderwing introed the Pretender shells for FCs (TP: ???) Notes * So it turned out that all Thunderwing's actions during 2029 were part of the 'Straxus Stratagem', orders passed down from Straxus to loyalists to ensure the Transformer race did not fall when the rogue creation factory Vector Zeta returned. Those mean Autobots kept stopping him, so really, they deserved everything they got! * WHERE IS DAWN WITWICKY, THUNDERWING??? Logs 2029 *Thunder In The Skies - The legendary Thunderwing arrives with a delivery for the Decepticons - two state of the art Pretender shells. But advances in technology can be hard to swallow for some. *Stolen Thunder - Whilst the Autobot attack on New Crystal City distracts the Decepticons, a task force attempts to hijack Thunderwing's shuttle and steal the new shipment of Pretender shells. *Terror On Tycos - Thunderwing leads the Decepticons on an attack on the planet Tycos, to gain the rare and mysterious element rheanimum * Showdown on Nebulos - The Autobots launch an all out attack on Thunderwing's base of operations. But fate has its own surprises. * Apox_Box_Part_Six:_Final_Apocalypse!! - The Autobots searching for the Apocalypse Box discover an old friend instead! * Dial T for THUNDERWING! - Thunderwing hands Ramjet the plans for Full-Tilt * Goth Opera - Who has the Matrix? Thunderwing has the Matrix! 2035 * Combaticons VS DJD - Guess who's the mastermind behind the DJD attack on Nebulos? Players 2008 - Blueshift and Rodimus took turns as him for the More Than Meets The Eye TP and Matrix Quest 2010 - Galvatron depicted him for the Pretender introduction. Category:Pretender